Snowbelle Gym
The Snowbelle Gym (Japanese: エイセツジム Eisetsu Gym) is the official Gym of Snowbelle City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Wulfric. s who manage to defeat him receive the . In the games When the first arrives in Snowbelle City, Wulfric is away from the Gym and the Gym guide is blocking the door. In order to challenge the Gym, the player must first travel through the to the Pokémon Village and talk to Wulfric there, after which he'll return to his Gym. The Snowbelle Gym is a large building that appears to be made of ice on the inside. The main mechanic of this Gym is to rotate huge platforms in order to progress to the next platform. There are four movable platforms, with Wulfric waiting at the end of the path. After he is defeated, an icy slide will form across the Gym, giving the player a shortcut back to the entrance. Appearance Trainers 150px|Ace Trainer|Imelda|5,500|2|215|Sneasel|♀|54||091|Cloyster|♀|55|36=マリア|37=Maria}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Viktor|5,500|2|225|Delibird|♂|54||473|Mamoswine|♂|55|36=クレマン|37=Clément}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Shannon|5,400|3|615|Cryogonal||52||221|Piloswine|♀|53||124|Jynx|♀|54|36=ミレイ|37=Mirei}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Theo|5,500|2|614|Beartic|♂|54||584|Vanilluxe|♂|55|36=ヒョウガ|37=Hyōga}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 9,440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=XY |location=Snowbelle Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Snowbelle Gym debuted in All Hail the Ice Battlefield!, where challenged Wulfric to a Gym . Despite Ash's best efforts, Wulfric was able to defeat his three Pokémon with just two of his own. This loss left Ash disillusioned and doubtful of his abilities for the entirety of the next episode. The Gym reappeared in A Real Icebreaker!, where Ash challenged Wulfric to a rematch. With the help of the perfected , Ash was able to defeat Wulfric this time around, earning him his eighth and final Kalos League Badge. Like the other Ice-type Gyms in the , the Snowbelle Gym has a battlefield covered in slippery ice. At the end of the Gym, there is also an ice throne, where Wulfric sits while waiting for new challengers to arrive. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon Wulfric used during his Gym battle with Ash. Although he ended up being soon defeated by Ash's Hawlucha, he managed to set up a storm, which proved troublesome for Ash later in the battle. Abomasnow reappeared in A Real Icebreaker!, where it was Wulfric's final Pokémon in his rematch with Ash. It soon defeated Ash's Talonflame, despite the massive type disadvantage. Ash's next choice was , who soon gained an upper hand on Abomasnow and turned into its Ash-Greninja form, overpowering Abomasnow even further. Wulfric then revealed that Abomasnow was capable of Mega Evolving, making Ash-Greninja's opponent a Mega Abomasnow. Despite the increase in power, Mega Abomasnow was eventually defeated by Ash-Greninja, winning the match for Ash and earning him the . Abomasnow's known moves are , , , , and , and his Ability is .}} Robby Duncan Sharpe |desc= was the second Pokémon used by Wulfric in his Gym battle with Ash. With the hailstorm set up by Abomasnow, Avalugg was able to use its Ice Body Ability to keep regaining health during the entire battle. It quickly defeated Ash's Hawlucha, after which Ash chose to use . Using Talonflame's great to his advantage, Wulfric had Avalugg use Avalanche, which was powered up due to Avalugg acting after its opponent. This eventually led to Talonflame's defeat, and Ash sent out as his final Pokémon. Even though Greninja managed to freeze Avalugg's legs with quickly freezing s and transform into its Ash-Greninja form, it still wound up defeated, costing Ash the battle. Avalugg reappeared in A Real Icebreaker!, being the second Pokémon used by Wulfric in Ash's rematch against him. It managed to defeat Ash's Pikachu, after which Ash chose to use Talonflame. This time, Talonflame was able to claim victory over the Iceberg Pokémon. Avalugg's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} Robby Duncan Sharpe |desc= was used by Wulfric in Ash's rematch against him in A Real Icebreaker!, where it battled against Ash's Pikachu. Despite proving to be surprisingly tough, it was eventually defeated with a super effective . It's unknown if this Bergmite is one of the five Bergmite that greet visiting Trainers at the Gym, or a separate one Wulfric uses for Gym battles. Bergmite's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * The Snowbelle Gym is the only Gym that is not the seventh Gym in its region. ** It is also the only Ice-type Gym without ice tiles as a part of the Gym puzzle. Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Gyms Category:Kalos Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Fractalia City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Fractal fr:Arène d'Auffrac-les-Congères it:Palestra di Fractalopoli ja:エイセツジム zh:映雪道館